I WANT TO ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE
by angels0410
Summary: Semenjak kejadian kelam yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, membuat semua orang menjauhinya./ Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat kekuatan ini?/ Lupakan kejadian itu, semua itu bukan.../(SasuHina#IndigoRose)


**I WANT TO ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE**

 **Naruto Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Event : Indigo Rose**

Hinata berjalan kaki seorang diri menuju ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyapanya atau sekedar tersenyum padanya. Hanya ada tatapan tidak suka, marah dan takut yang diterimanya dari orang-orang.

Setiap langkahnya Hinata mendengar perkataan buruk tentang dirinya. Menyatakan bahwa Hinatalah yang membunuh Naruto, padahal bagi Hinata Naruto adalah orang yang paling disayanginya. Mendengar itu ia menangis "A-aku tidak mem-membunuh Na-Naruto-kun." Seketika suasana di sekitarnya menjadi mendung, "Ke-kekuatan ini yang mem-membunuhnya." Ucapnya berbisik.

Cuaca yang berubah seketika menarik perhatian seluruh murid yang berada tepat di sekitar gerbang sekolah. "Hati-hati! Dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, menjauh darinya." Ucap salah satu murid di sekolah itu. Perkataan itu jelas-jelas membuat setiap orang di sekitar Hinata berlari menjauh darinya.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat Hinata semakin menangis, namun dia tetap menahan perasaannya. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan berlari menjauhi sekolah tersebut. _'Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat kekuatan ini? Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya hiks...'_ Ucap batinnya.

Hinata terus berlari tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya, cuaca di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya berubah menjadi mendung dan kembali seperti semula ketika ia menjauh. Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika dia sampai di sebuah pemakaman. Ia terduduk menumpuhkan wajahnya pada tangan yang berada di atas makam itu. "Maaf hiks… Maaf hiks… Maafkan aku Naruto-kun…"

Hanya sebuah isakan dan kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya terus-menerus sampai ia kelelahan dan tertidur. Namun Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ada yang terus mengikutinya dan menunggunya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Naruto-kun… tunggu aku." Ucapnya sambil lari.

"Ayo cepat Hinata, kau akan tau kalau aku jujur." Ucap pria itu masih berlari di depan gadis itu.

" **Brukk."** Mendengar itu Naruto langsung melihat ke belakang, ternyata suara itu berasal dari Hinata yang terjatuh. Segera Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata dengan wajah khawatir dan berjongkok dihadapan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Ini semua salah Naruto-kun karena meninggalkanku." Ucapnya sambil melihat luka pada lutut dan tangannya.

"Maaf… Sekarang ayo kita obati." Ucap Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

Di gendongan Naruto, Hinata masih menangis, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah, "Hinata jangan menangis lagi ya…"

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."

"Ku mohon jangan menangis…" Ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"A-aku akan berhenti kalau Naruto-kun menuruti permintaanku hiks."

"Ya sudah katakan."

"Besok Naruto-kun harus datang pada perayaan ulang tahunku dan menemaniku selama perayaan." Ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Naruto semakin kuat dan menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Ta-"

"Kalau Naruto tidak mau, aku akan terus menangis. Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan datang dan menemanimu." Mendengar itu Hinata langsung tersenyum

Naruto sebenarnya tidak dapat menemani Hinata saat perayaan ulang tahunnya karena dia dan orang tuanya akan pergi untuk mengunjungi nenek Naruto yang sedang sakit. Namun karena ia sudah membuat janji dengan Hinata, akhirnya ia meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak ikut dan setelah beberapa perdebatan akhirnya Naruto pun mendapatkan izin.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata dengan senyum yang terukir indah.

Melihat senyum Hinata ditujukan hanya pada Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan gugup. _"Otanjoobi Omedetto Gozaimasu."_ Ucap Naruto sambil memberi sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna ungu. Setelah menerima kado itu, Naruto menemani Hinata menemui seluruh teman-teman mereka sambil terus berpegangan tangan tanpa sekalipun dilepaskan.

"Hinata aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Kemana?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

Naruto menyentuh kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya, "Aku hanya kedepan sebentar untuk menelpon orang tuaku saja, kau tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu."

" _Ha'i"_

Sudah lama Naruto tidak kembali juga, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto di depan rumahnya. Namun saat itu yang dilihat Hinata adalah Naruto yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama temannya yang bernama Shion. Ada perasaan tidak senang yang terasa di hati Hinata dan juga marah.

Tiba-tiba mata Hinata tampak kosong dan mengeluarkan air mata. Seketika cuaca diluar berubah menjadi hujan dan dipenuhi petir. Dari tubuh Hinata keluar sebuah aura bewarna ungu pekat dan ada sebuah barrier-pelindung di sekeliling Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ucap Ayah Hinata terkejut dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengar ayahnya. Ia seolah-olah telah menjadi buta dan tuli.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata tousan." Ucap Neji kemudian.

"Neji segera bawa anak-anak lain ke ruang itu. Sepertinya Hinata mendapatkan kekuatannya dan tidak bisa mengontrolnya." Ucap ayah Hinata.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat membantu Hinata untuk mengontrol kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya, Hinata harus mengontrol kekuatan itu sendiri. Namun melihat keadaan Hinata keputusan yang tepat adalah untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak lainnya.

Neji mengikuti arahan ayahnya, namun saat Naruto mengetahui itu ia tidak mengikuti kata-kata Neji malah mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

"Naruto jangan dekati Hinata." Ucap Shion.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya seperti _barrier-pelindung_. Ini sama persis seperti yang ada pada Hinata tapi dengan warna yang berbeda. Ternyata Naruto juga memiliki kekuatan special seperti Hinata. Naruto mencoba mendekati Hinata dengan segenap kekuatannya, namun tiba-tiba pelindung Naruto mengalami keretakan dan pecah seketika. Jarak Naruto dan Hinata yang sangat dekat membuat aura Hinata mementalkan Naruto jauh dan membentur sebuah tembok.

"Sadarlah Hinata." Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian menutup mata.

Tepat setelah mendengar suara itu, Hinata sadar dan aura di sekitar tubuhnya menghilang. Ia melihat Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Na-Na-Naruto!" Ucapnya sambil berlari dan kemudian memeluk Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hei bangun."

Terdengar suara laki-laki berulang kali, yang mengganggu tidur Hinata, hingga Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya mimpi buruknya.

"Eh?" Ucapnya sambil melihat sekeliling yang sudah gelap –malam.

"Apa kau akan terus tidur di sini? Karena ulahmu seluruh pemakaman menjadi berantakan." Ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin.

Hinata melihat sekeliling dan benar ternyata seluruh kuburan telah hancur dengan retakan dan air yang menggenang dimana-mana. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghapus semua jejak air mata di wajahnya yang pucat dan berkata "Ma-maaf… A-aku tidak sengaja."

"Hn."

Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan peluh dingin membasahi pelipisnya, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual. Kini tubuhnya terasa sangat gemetaran seperti menggigil. "Le-lebih baik aku pu-pulang, te-terima kasih telah membangunkanku." Hinata hendak berjalan tapi kakinya melemas dan dia pun terjatuh. Untung saja laki-laki di hadapan Hinata menangkap Hinata tepat waktu.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa ia sadari.

 _Ceklekkk_

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling namun sama sekali tidak mengenali ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Kau berada di kamarku." Ucap laki-laki itu seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Ehh?" Hinata benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, seketika api yang berada di tempat perapian membesar, ini mungkin akibat kekuatan Hinata.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat. Bisa hentikan kekuatanmu? Kau bisa membakar kamarku."

Mendengar itu Hinata semakin panik, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. "Ma-maaf… a-aku tidak bisa." Ucap Hinata gugup.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas dan maju mendekatinya, memegang kepalanya dan api itu kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya kau dan ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Hinata heran.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bisa mengambil maupun mengontrol kekuatan orang lain." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Oh… pantas saja, A-aku Hyuuga Hinata dan aku bisa mengubah sekelilingku berdasarkan suasana hatiku. Terima kasih Uchiha-san." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Panggil saja Sasuke." Ucapnya datar.

Hinata sebenarnya heran namun dia tidak mau bertanya yang aneh-aneh karena dia senang ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu –saat Naruto meninggal. "Baiklah Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Hari ini Hinata datang ke sekolah dengan semangat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Setiap jalan yang di laluinya berubah, tanaman menjadi hijau dan cuaca berubah menjadi cerah.

 _Hei lihat kekuatannya./Ternyata dia bisa berbuat seperti itu juga./Kenapa tidak sejak lama dia menggunakan itu saja, kenapa harus hujan dan penuh petir._ Itulah pembincangan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman di sekitarnya. Hinata senang karena tidak ada yang berbicara buruk tentangnya terutama mengenai kematian Naruto.

"Lihat! Bukankah dia itu yang mem-"

"Sssstt… Dia bisa mendengarmu." Ucapnya sambil berbisik.

Hinata berhenti, ternyata dia mendengar ucapan kedua wanita di depannya.

"Biar saja Karin, memang dia Hyuuga Hinata yang membunuh Naruto-kun."

"Sssttt… Sudahlah Shion, lebih baik kita pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, lihat senyumnya itu Karin seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Hinata tidak bergerak maupun membalas ucapannya. Shion berjalan mendekati Hinata hingga tepat berada di depannya.

"Kau yang membunuh Naruto-kun." Kata Shion.

"A-aku ti-tidak mem-" Balas Hinata.

"Kau itu pembunuh." Sebuah tamparan melayang di wajah Hinata, "Pembunuh tetap saja pembunuh."

Karena ucapan Karin, semua murid akhirnya berkerumun di sekitar mereka, mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan.

"A-aku ti-tidak membunuhnya." Ucapnya lirih.

Hinata berusaha menahan dirinya tetap ternsenyum, dia tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang menangis dan tidak mau menghancurkan suasana yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung. Tapi semakin dia menahan perasaannya, ia semakin merasa tersiksa.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya." Ucapan itu keluar bersamaan dengan pelindung dan aura berwarna ungu pekat. Pandangan matanya pun mulai mengosong –setengah sadar, ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengontrol kekuatannya. Semua anak mulai mundur dan beberapa orang sudah mengeluarkan pelindung di sekitar tubuhnya termasuk Shion. (Sekolah ini campuran bagi anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan dan yang merupakan murid biasa).

' _Tolong hentikan kekuatan ini, aku tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang lagi.'_ Ucap batin Hinata.

Tepat saat kekuatan itu mulai membesar, tiba-tiba tangan Hinata digenggam oleh seseorang dan kekuatannya hilang seketika.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" Ucapnya pelan dan jatuh ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan tidak membiarkan Hinata terjatuh, ia memandang tajam Shion lalu berkata, "Kau harus jaga ucapanmu!"

"Dia memang pembunuh!"

Mendengar itu Sasuke marah, matanya berubah merah dan seperti bunga dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ia menarik aura Shion dan seketika Shion terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Shion benar-benar takut, jika kekuatannya diambil maka dia akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan mungkin saja ia akan mati.

"Jika kau mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan kekuatanmu." Ucapan itu diucapan Sasuke dengan tegas dengan aura merah.

Sasuke pun pergi dengan menggendong Hinata meninggalkan Shion dengan ketakutannya.

Hinata tersadar di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan melihat Sasuke tertidur sambil duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang tangannya.

Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia kembali tertidur pulas.

Setelah tertidur cukup lama Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman saat berada di sekitar Hinata. Ia memandang wajah Hinata yang berkeringat dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Saat ia melepas genggaman tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah kain yang akan digunakan menghapus keringat Hinata, tiba-tiba kaca diruangan itu retak dan suhu di ruangan itu menjadi sangat dingin.

Sasuke mengerti kenapa itu terjadi dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali, "Apa saat tertidur kau tidak bisa tenang."

Hinata mengguman, "Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin membunuh siapa pun."

Sasuke langsung berdiri mengusap peluh yang ada di wajah Hinata dan kemudian mencium bibir Hinata lama dan berkata di telinga Hinata "Lupakan saja kejadian itu, semua itu bukan kesalahanmu Hinata."

Terbangun dari tidurnya Hinata terkejut saat menatap sang kakak yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Nii-san…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucap kakaknya –Neji.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja nii-san, tapi nii-san kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Tadi temanmu yang bernama Sa-" memikirkan sesuatu, "Sasuke, dia mengantarmu pulang dengan kondisi pingsan. Apa dia yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak Nii-san, dia yang telah menolongku…" Kata Hinata.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur saja dan besok dia akan datang menjemputmu."

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengarnya, Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Seketika wajahnya merah membayangkan Sasuke besok.

Hinata hanya menatap wajah Sasuke serius.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke saat mengemudi semua mobil Hitam dii jalan raya.

"T-ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Hinata dan melihat keluar jendela menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Hinata memandang bingung.

"A-ada, ta-tapi ji-"

"Sudah katakan saja." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku ingin ke taman bunga, tapi aku takut ketika ke sana a-aku akan merusak semuanya."

"Kita akan ke sana."

Sesampai di sana Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil berjalan melewati bunga-bunga di taman itu.

"Wah… Lihat Sasuke-kun indah sekali bunga itu…" Hinata berlari menuju bunga itu dan membuat Sasuke harus mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hinata berjongkok dan memegang bunga itu satu persatu. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat bunga seindah ini dan memegangnya." Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Setelah puas melihat bunga itu Hinata pun mengajak Sasuke ke tempat lain. "Sasuke ayo ke sana."

"Hn"

Hinata benar-benar sangat senang melihat semua bunga di taman itu dan dia terkejut saaat melihat sebuah bunga lavender ternyata juga ada di taman itu.

"Lihat ternyata benar ada bunga lavender juga di taman ini. Naruto-kun benar-benar ju-" Seketika ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari satu hal _Naruto sudah tidak ada bersamanya_.

Ia ingat perdebatan yang terjadi saat mereka melihat taman bunga dan dia terjatuh, saat itulah dia memaksa Naruto untuk datang ke perayaan ulang tahunnya.

"Andai saja aku tidak memaksanya, pasti saat ini Naruto masih bisa menikmati semua ini" Ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Hinata." Ucapan Sasuke bagaikan angin lalu di telinga Hinata.

"Aku yang salah…" Hinata melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke. Seketika bunga-bunga di sekeliling Hinata layu secara berlahan.

"Hinata!"

"Aku yang seharusnya mati, bukan Naruto-kun!" Ucapnya berteriak. Lingkungan berubah benar-benar suram, bunga-bunga itu sudah benar-benar hampir mati dan orang-orang sudah berlari menjauh.

Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan kekuatan Hinata tapi sia-sia. Hinata semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Pelindung dan aura di sekitar Hinata sudah keluar dan semakin kuat mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang mati, bukan Naruto-kun. Kalau aku mati mungkin itu lebih baik." Ucapnya pelan dan memejamkan mata.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa, kekuatan Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan olehnya. Saat mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke merasa marah. Segera ia berlari ke hadapan Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ucapnya dan menampar Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke…" Ucap Hinata setelah sadar dengan air mata mengalir di pipi.

"Hentikan semua ini." Ucap Sasuke dan memegang tangan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa Sa-sasuke-kun. Hiks…"

Wajah Sasuke sudah nampak menahan sakit, pelindung di sekitarnya sudah retak.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, sudah pergi saja. Kau bisa terluka." Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"S-Sasuke-kun kau bisa mati hiks… A-aku ti-tidak bisa hiks… melihatmu mati seperti Naruto-kun. A-aku men-" Ucapannya terhenti.

Hal yang menghentikan ucapan Hinata adalah tindakan Sasuke saat ini, Sasuke mencium Hinata. Saat itu Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja tapi, lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan pada bibir Hinata. Sasuke pun menarik Hinata semakin mendekat dan menekan tengkuk Hinata agar semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, kedua tangannya kini sudah berada di dada Sasuke, memegang erat baju Sasuke.

Saat mereka menikmati setiap sensasi yang terasa. Pelindung Hinata dan Sasuke mulai bersatu. Pelindung Sasuke yang berwarna merah dan pelindung Hinata yang berwarna ungu menyatu menghasilkan pelindung baru berwarna hitam pekat. Aura keduanya tidak keluar dari dalam pelindung, melainkan bercampur di dalam pelindung.

Saat ciuman itu berakhir maka pecah juga pelindung itu. Pelindung itu mengeluarkan warna ungu bercampur merah. Aura yang keluar dari pelindung itu pun menyebar dan memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Segalanya kembali seperti semua malah dapat dikatakan lebih baik, bunga-bunga yang mekar semakin banyak, langit cerah dan banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di atas bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Hinata…" Panggil Sasuke masih dengan memeluk Hinata.

"Ya?" Wajah Hinata sudah nampak merah saat menatap Sasuke.

"Lupakan segala hal buruk yang terjadi dan jadilah pacarku."

"Baiklah." Hinata kemudian menangis di dada Sasuke –dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tapi tangisan yang keluar kali ini adalah tangis kebahagiaan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke lagi, sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."

 **END**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga…**

 **Untuk buat ff ini aku cari tau mengenai buah indigo rose loh.**

 **Ternyata indigo rose itu perpaduan tomat ungu dan tomat merah.**

 **Jadi aku buat pelindung mereka berdasarkan warna itu.**

 **Hehehe…**

 **Maaf ya, kalau cerita ini gak bagus atau tidak sesuai harapan.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Mohon favorite dan review ff ku yaa..**


End file.
